Arrows are generally classified as shafted projectiles that are shot with a bow and have been found to be common in most cultures even predating recorded history. Arrows typically consist of a shaft, a head and fletching and may range in size from about eighteen inches to about sixty inches or greater. The present invention features an extended flight system for extending the flying distance and improving the accuracy of an arrow when shot from a bow.